The Unbreakable Vow
by Potential Schizophrenic
Summary: A promise lasting through years of hatred. A vow that cannot be broken. Death strikes. Will they dare to follow? ---Tell me if the rating needs to go up, but i think teens can deal with suicide. Yaoi incident. R&R Please darlings!---
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is set during the Mello-Near end of the series, but this chapter is set back at Whammy's, when the three were friends. I got the idea because me and two friends call ourselves the Whammy Kids. I'm Near XD.**

_**Five Years Ago**_

"You sure, Near?" Mello's tone was serious as he heated a knife over the fire he'd made. Near's was determined as he replied;

"Of course I'm sure"

Mello sighed. "Get over here, Matt." Matt stood up and put his DS away, going to stand beside Mello. Mello roughly grabbed his arm, yanking it forward and gouging a deep scar from his elbow to his wrist. Blood dripped to the dirt below their feet. Matt gasped at the pain, fighting back a scream. He still held his arm out as Mello pulled Near from his favorite sitting position to stand beside them. Cleaning Matt's blood off the knife, he stretched out Near's arm to give him an identical scar. As Near hissed in pain, Mello opened a scar on his own arm. All three boys now had blood pooling in their palms, and they pressed their hands into a triangle. Now they all bore traces of each others blood. "Do you all promise to keep this pact? Forever, no matter what the circumstances?" Matt's voice revealed his nerves at this everlasting promise he was about to make. Mello took over; "If one of us three Whammy Kids dies, then we have a suicide pact, right? If any one of us dies." He paused, drawing a deep breath. "If any one of us dies, we won't leave him alone for very long. We'll follow as soon as we can." Matt stepped forward and grasped Near's arm above the elbow, pressing their scars together. He did the same to Mello, and then Mello did it to Near. Matt was still wincing in pain and went to wash his arm off with the water Mello had in his bag. Mello and Near stood staring at each other for a while; they both knew that, no matter what, they would remember this promise, and one day, they would have to honor it.

At exactly the same moment, both boys reached for the others face, and wiped away the crystal tears that rested on their cheeks.

**Yeah, it's short. But its just a prologue. It needs to be read of the rest will be nonsensical XD. R&R, my doves, or I will FIND you ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is short too, guys, i'm sorry, but i decided this is gunna be a short fic. This isnt the end, dont you worry but i dont think it'll last past4 chapters. The last chapter should be good, i hope, and there's gunna be some MelloXNear yaoi. Maybe some MelloXMatt too. **

Mello sat on the broken couch in the basement he and Matt were hiding out in, staring moodily into space. Without him realizing it, the tip of his gloved finger was tracing up and down the five year old scar stretching from his elbow to his wrist. He was thinking about the night ahead of him. Things could go horribly wrong, and he couldn't stop it if it did. This plan- it was dangerous, unpredictable and uncontrollable. But it was his idea, and Matt would think he was a wuss if he backed out. There was nothing worse than Matt gloating about Mello being a wuss. Mello knew from experience. Suddenly, something square and plastic hit the back of his head.

"Ow!!" Mello yelled, turning to glare daggers at Matt, who was retrieving his DS. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You can't keep thinking about it, Mels" Matt sat beside Mello, slinging his arm round the grouchy blonde's shoulders. Mello glared at him some more but Matt was used to Mello's moods. Honestly, he was such a drama queen! Mello sighed and looked away. Matt kept talking to him, though he was unsure if Mello was listening "It'll be fine! You'll see. We've thought this through." Not enough though, Matt thought. He sighed, and left Mello to his thoughts

--

Near sat alone in his pure white room, staring intently at the scar on his arm. Mello and Matt were planning the most _insane_,_ careless _stunt Near had ever seen, and he couldn't stop it. He refused to show emotion about it, but he was pissed off. He knew that something would go wrong, and it would result in jail, injury, or even death. Near made a decision. He padded across the room to his window and climbed soundlessly out of it. He was seven floors up, but he was extremely agile and used the bricks as handholds- which was practically impossible. Impossible for someone normal- but Near was one of the Whammy Kids. They were by no definition normal. As soon as he reached the ground, he sprinted as fast as he could to a church outside the city, five or six miles away. He knew he would find Mello there.

**Yes, Near can scale huge buildings. Matt taught him how back at Whammy's- on his first attempt, he fell and landed on L, its a great story! Tell me if i should make it into a fic! R&R Please because reviews give me just that lil bit of extra sunshine that doesnt exist in winter. I HATE BEING COLD!! XD please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not much i can say about this chap that I havent said before, but theres some MelloXMatt in this chap. Enjoy!**

Okay, Mello thought. Okay, so far, nothing was going wrong. The girl was on the back of the bike and- Gunfire. Matt! Was he okay? Oh god! The guns could only mean one thing. The police had caught up with him. No. Just- No! Matt couldn't die! He couldn't leave Mello! Tears stung Mello's eyes as the motorbike roared through the night, and he remembered what Matt had said a few mere hours ago.

--

_Time to leave. Time to go for a plan that had a one in a million chance of success. Mello reached for the door handle, only to have a hand cover his. He looked round at Matt, about to yell at him, but he was cut off by a soft, hesitant kiss. About to shove Matt off and punch him in the eye, Mello stopped. He- no, he couldn't- he _liked _it. Closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms around Matt and pretended he didn't notice the other mans tears. After a while, Matt pulled away. Looking directly into Mello's cerulean eyes, he whispered, "Remember, if I die, go find Near." Mello turned his head away, but Matt gripped his chin and pulled him back to face him. "Promise me? I'll do the same for you." Mello sighed, reluctant. _

"_Fine" he said. "I'll go find Near if something happens to you." He gently pressed his lips back to Matt's before saying; "I won't leave you on your own for long"_

_--_

Yanking Takada off the back of the bike and into the church, Mello shoved her clothes onto the back of a lorry and locked her up in a small room where he could ignore her completely. Now he had to find Near- which could prove _very _difficult. Near was as bad as L with the whole secrecy thing. He sat for a while, angrily crunching chocolate. Then there was a slight noise outside the door. Mello leapt to his feet, drawing his gun and flinging the door open. There, out of breath, tear stained, was Near.

**Yes, Near cried. During his sprint to Mello's hideout, he heard about Matt. He was upset. Doncha just wanna give the lil guy a hug? I do!! Thats settled it. If i ever cosplay as anyone, i'm gunna be Near :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gomen!! I havent updated in ages!! But hopefully this chap will be worth the wait...I just realised i havent been disclaimering. Oops. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own death note or its characters or anything and im not making money or anything so no sueing!!!**

**Enjoy!**

"Near…" Mello couldn't believe what he was seeing. Near had been crying- he never cried. Struggling to maintain his composure, Near walked into the room. Mello let him past and closed the door behind him. Near sat down in his favorite position and began to twirl his hair. Mello swallowed, trying to find the words "So…you heard about…Matt?" Near's reply was a nod. Seeing that the boy was about to cry again, Mello sat beside him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Near looked at Mello in surprise, then shrugged and relaxed. They sat silently for a while; neither wanted to bring up the reason Near was here. Near broke the silence. "Mello…did you love Matt?" Mello didn't know what to say to that. Finally he replied;

"I loved him like a brother, I guess. But earlier tonight he told me he loved me…that he was _in love _with me. And I didn't reject him. I guess…I guess it was because I was lonely. Lonely that the person _I_ love won't ever love me back."

"A simple yes or no would have sufficed, Mello" Near's voice was dry. Mello managed a smile. Near continued "Who do you love, Mello?" When Mello didn't reply, Near turned to look at him. One glance at the look in the blond boy's eyes was enough to tell Near that the love he had harbored for many long years was not unrequited. Reaching up to twirl Mello's hair between his fingers, he kissed him softly on the lips. Mello wrapped his arms around Near's waist and returned the kiss. The soft, tentative brush of lips was enough for them. Near reached into Mello's jacket pocket and pulled out a syringe and a knife. The same knife Mello cut all their arms with five years ago. Mello understood what Near meant. He took the syringe and plunged it into Near's arm, giving him half the poison that was inside it. As Near took the knife and laid open deep scars in his wrist, Mello stuck the needle into his own arm. Without wiping Near's blood from the knife, he sliced open his own wrists. Both felt the life flowing out of them. They shared one last kiss, this one full of passion and need.

Just like that day five years ago, at the same moment, they each reached across to wipe the tears from the others cheeks.

**Yeahh, I admit it. I cried at my own fic. I sensitive, okay? Gomen! this is the end of this fic (no duhh) but im already on my next one. Basically its OCXEveryone. I couldnt resist! And if i depressed you or anything with this fic, go on my profile and find Closets, a random thing i wrote. I nearly died of laughter while writing it (mostly at my friend Juju (Jafa-Chan) reactions) so R&R this one and Closets!**

**Sorry for going on and on!!**

**-Blood-Senseii xx**


End file.
